Everlasting Love
by lostlove17
Summary: This story is about when teens fall in love and the conflicts they have when they do.
1. Chapter 1

**Kookamunda is a brown haired brown eyed boy and is around the age of 13. Keiko is the same age with long curly brown hair and hazel eyes. Shang on the other hand is 13 as well as the others but with red hair and blue eyes. They were shipwrecked on the island of Noayko. Their ship had hit a large rock and had started to flood but they found a medium sized raft with also had a hole in it but it managed to get them to Noayko. So here they are on this island they think is remote and dangerous. They are correct about the dangerous part but not the remote part. This island is of the coast of Puerto Rico and they have no idea that on the other side of this large island is a small tribe. That is why they keep on hearing sounds at night. The tribe is praying to the sun god for sunshine for it had been raining for about a week now. Enjoy the story.**

**One day Kookamunda and Keiko were walking on the island looking for seashells. They are typical teens, but what they don't know is that their lives will be changed forever. Keiko, Kookamunda, and Shang have all been ship wrecked on the beach for some time now. Kook (short for Kookamunda) has a crush on Keiko since they were on the ship. Shang likes Keiko also so Kook and he have so issues to work out.**

**BOOOOOOOOM CRASH CRASH! "Thunderstorm Keiko nothing to be worried about" says Kook assuring Keiko. Kook throws a blanket he made using the soft grass from the foothills. "Kook do you remember your parents and where you were from?" says Keiko "Well sort of. I can remember my mom's sweet paupo fruit pie. Also my younger sister always nagging me to play xanger with her and my dad smoking the laipop in his pipe that I made" says Kookamunda "Why are you crying Keiko?" says Shang " I cant remember my mother or my father just my doll that got lost when the boat hit the large rock" says Keiko " It shall be alright Keiko" says Kook "and besides I have a surprise for you tomorrow meet under the trees after breakfast, good night Keiko"**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well why did you want me here after breakfast Kook?" said Keiko "It's a surprise ok you cant know until Shang gets here so you have to be patient!" said Kook. "Alright alright I will wait geez !" said Keiko. "Here I am with the surprise, says Shang "Late as usual" says Kook "Why could you been here before us that was the whole point stupid!" Get off my case I cant help it the left one fell off so I had to put it back on" said Shang. " Fine but next time tell me or something so I can know that you are going to be so late." Says Kook "How in the hell am I going to tell you a telegram? Or should I send a pigeon of here to give you the damn message because if you hadn't noticed WE ARE ON A DESERTED ISLAND SMART ONE!" said Shang angrily "You know what Shang I am tired of all of your damn mess I cant take it anymore. I wish u were still stranded on that raft with all the other people left to die on the cruise. You should basically worship my damn footsteps because you were unconscious and I save your sorry little life! So you can shut up and give me the present." Says Kook furiously. " STOP IT STOP IT STOP FIGHTING! IM TIRED OF THIS JUST SHUT UP BEFORE I KNOCK BOTH OF YOU OUT! I CAME HERE TO GET A PRESENT OR SO I THOUGHT BUT I GUESS NOT SO YOU GUYS CAN JUST SLEEP IN THE RAIN TONIGHT BECAUSE YOU'RE SLEEPING IN THE HUT THAT I MADE!" said Keiko. " " Sorry Keiko" Said Kook and Shang. " SORRY IS NOT GOING TO CUT IT THIS TIME" said Keiko.

THE NEXT DAY

" Wha , Wha Where is Shang…………………..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu hakusho so don't ask

Qucik reacap : Keiko Kook and Shang are all stuck on a island. In chapeter they all got into a pick fight and are now mad at eachother. The next morning shang was gone but why did the chapter end so quickly? Find out in ch. 3

" Keiko where are you? Keiko? Where could hse be maybe she will know why we were all conked out early yesterday afternoon?" said Kook. " I am over here silly, whats with the big bruise on your head and where is shang I thought you guys went to go look for some food yesterday and you have just know come back…. What happened?" said Keiko " I really don't know Keiko honestly." Said kook" Did you do something to him because if you did.." Right after Keiko said this Kookamunda felt this emptiness inside. He thought to himself what if everything he did for her was all a lead on. He thought that Keiko actually liked Shang and that his world ws crashing down on him right before his eyes. The one he was so close to all these years……The one he loved….

" Keiko why are you so worried about him I thought you really didn't like him.""Well I am caring right now because I am worried about what happened to him. I hope he didn't end up like the others……." " So do I Keiko….So do I….." So what did happen to Shang? where did he go? Did he just disappear I thin air? And who whack Kook and Shang over the head with a large rock. I thought there we only Keiko Kook and Shang on the island………. And what happened to the others……… Find out in ch 4 – 7 to find out


End file.
